You'll Be Mine
by h00ly
Summary: Chanyeol, tampan- berwibawa- semua yang indah ada pada dirinya. Namun bagaimana jika satu pekikkan berisik yang berawal dari Cola jatuh mengacaukan dunianya?. Chanbaek x EXO.


jika kalian berfikir kalau hari ini ada hari yang cerah, salah besar.

memang sih cuaca diluar sangatlah cerah! tapi percuma saja jika hatiku sedang galau gundah merana ini!?.

aku baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihku, yang sialnya sangat tampan dan sangat kaya itu. shit! aku bisa terkenal jika menikah dengannya!.

namun satu lelaki yang memiliki mata seperti sehabis di _boxing_ itu—tao- mampu menarik perhatian Yifan! huh. padahal aku lebih seksi dan bohay aduhai daripada dia. Yifan saja mengaku jika tubuhku luar biasa! ah- pipiku jadi memerah.

Yifan, Wu Yifan. lelaki yang berhasil mencuri segalanya yang bagiku adalah pertama, seperti ciuman..uummm lalu itu- ah privasi. dan sialnya dia cinta pertama ku!

"shit aku harus kemana sekarang,"

ya selama ini aku tinggal dengan Yifan, layaknya perangko yang menempel. aku selalu denan Yifan. kemanapun. —kecuali ke kamar mandi. bahkan kami berada pada kampus dan memilih jurusan yang sama! namun itu sudah berubah karena mata boxing itu! aku sungguh kesal!

aku membawa langkahku pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah milik Yifan, ya kekasih mata boxing mya itu pasti akan pindah kesitu dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu mereka padaha mereka memang sangat ganggu- able.

huh. kesal. kesal. kesal dan kesal!

 _Mc Donalds_. seems good. aku berjalan masuk. masalah ini sungguh membuatku kesal dan lapar.

aku memesan satu _Big Mac_ dan satu _Chicken Snack Wrap_. ya aku sangat lapar!

aku menata kembali makanan yang sudah ku bawa dan mem-fotonya untuk instagramku. karena, _why not_?

 _'baekhyunee_exo : orang bilang lebih baik sakit gigi daripada sakit hati, aku lebih memilih sakit diperut jadi aku bisa memakan pasanganmu'_ posted.

smirk tipis ku keluarkan saat melihat Yifan menyukai postinganku. masa bodoh dengan dia. aku akan menemui lelaki yang lebih keren dan lebih kaya daripada ia!

brukk

'basah?'

'apa aku mengompol?'

* * *

"ASTAGA CELANA MAHAL KU!"

"kau tahu jika celana ini sangat mahal hah?"

"kulihat kau lumayan menarik tapi tetap saja aku kesal denganmu"

"hey jawab aku bodoh!"

"apa kau tak mendengarku?!"

"hey dengarkan a-"

"aku mendengar anda, Nona"

ucapanku terhenti ketika ia menyela ucapanku. astaga! ia terlihat tampan!

"untuk celana anda aku meminta maaf. dan aku akan mengganti itu semua, jadi jangan khawatir." lanjutnya

'apakah ia lelaki mapan yang memiliki banyak uang!?'

"ini kartu namaku, hubungi aku. aku ada urusan."

ia pergi begitu saja setelah memberiku kertas berbentuk persegi yang kecil.

 **Park Corp.**

 **Mr. Chanyeol Park**

 **CEO**

'astaga..' gumamku

 _Rambutnya yang tertata rapi.._

 _Wangi badannya yang sangat maskulin.._

 _Tatapannya yang sangat teduh namun mematikan.._

 _'kurasa aku menyukaimu, Park.'_

 _'dan akan kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku!'._

Heuhahahaha.

aku tertawa antagonis mengingat apa yang baru saja kugumamkan sambil mengunyah makananku.

uhuk!

sial!

* * *

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. namaku. cantik, bukan?

aku...umm aku adalah pegawai dari industri _fashion_. _Flirt._

aku menyukai pekerjaan ku! aku bisa mengekspresikan apa yang sedang ku alami dalam satu rancangan busana.

terdengar menyenanglan. namun sedikit rumit! tapi tak apa!

ngomong ngomong tentang Chanyeol tampan yang ku temui di _fast food restaurant_ secara tidak sengaja! aku tidak menyebutnya tidak sengaja..aku menyebutnya dengan.. _destiny._ tsahh.

aku berencana akan menemuinya esok pagi!

ah apa aku harus membuat janji dulu ya?

aku mengambil telfon ku dan mengetik nomor yang tertera dibelakangnya.

"Park Corp. dengan Xiao Luhan. ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

'hah? Luhan?'

"ya..um aku Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol Park"

"sajangnim sedang keluar sebentar, ada yang ingin anda katakan?"

"ah iya, aku berencana akan kesana besok, bilang saja ini McD, terima kasih."

kututup sambungan telfon itu sebelum ia akan berbicara lebih lanjut lagi dengan suaranya yang sangat halus. sial.

'itu pasti asistennya!'

* * *

 **Park Corp.**

"astaga ini besar sekali..."

aku membawa langkahku masuk kedalam perusahaan ini. ini lebih besar dari hotel bintang lima yang pernah aku masuki!

"umm selamat pagi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol." ucapku ragu. pegawai itu terlihat bingung saat melihatku. hey, apa aku se aneh itu!

"sudah membuat janji?"

"ya.."

"kantornya ada di lantai 5."

ck! ketus sekali!

aku berjalan kedalam lift, ahh ini seperti di Supermall!

TING

bunyi itu terdengar ketika aku sudah sampai di lantai 5. aku melihat sekeliling lantai ini. mencoba mencari kantornya!

kenapa susah sekali!

aku mengumpat ketika tak kunjung menemukan kantornya, shit ini kantor atau rumah kaca!

"hey," sapa seseorang dengan suara beratnya yang tegas itu. aku merinding mendengarnnya.

"kau Baekhyun? mencari kantorku, eh?"

aku berbalik, bersiap untuk mengumpat didepan wajah lelaki yang baru saja mengajak ku mengobrol.

"apa-apaan kau! kau ki- eh?"

lelaki itu menyeringai. itu Chanyeol!

ia mengeluarkan lembaran kertas didalam saku Jas yang kupikir sangatlah mahal!

'cek..' gumamku

"isi berapa saja dan cepat pergi dari hadapanku, Byun B."

"..."

aku termenung beberapa saat ketika mengambil cek itu. berapa saja dan cepat pergi. Byun B- eh?

"Hei! darimana kau tahu namaku!" teriakku, bermaksud meminta penjelasan darinya. tapi sia sia saja dia sudah hilang dimakan bumi!

"HEI! CHANYEOOOOOOOOOOL!"

'lihat saja, kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku Park!"

EUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA

uhuk!

"sial!"

tbc.

* * *

eeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!111!1!

glad to know that y all love my other story! thankyou so muchhhhxx!

also big thanks to ;

\- Shon & Naoki . tons of love!1! thanks for helping me!

\- Clara & Ujek . thanks for supporting me!1!11111!

\- and my beloved 6104! xx!

xo.


End file.
